we don't care
by demonika
Summary: Its just an ordinary weekend until the head master gives the students a notification that two students from seventh year would go on a research this year, probably on their abilities.... the two have to protect each other with their lives..
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: 'INFORMATION' **

Draco rubbed his eyes and looked around; the dormitory was almost empty except for him and a boy who was sleeping soundly. He sat up and stretched his arms, suppressing a yawn. He blinked a several times and got out of the bed.

After having a short shower and changing his clothes, Draco walked out of the washroom. He passed through the Slytherin's common room which was also empty and walked out.

He made his way towards the Slytherin's table in the great hall and sat down in the middle of Blaise and Pansy. Pansy ran a hand through his hair making them messy; Draco gave her a disgusted look but Pansy just smiled at him sweetly. Draco sighed and turned his attention towards the food in front of him.

"Morning Draco." Blaise looked up from the papers he was reading and greeted the boy sitting beside him. Draco, who was putting the porridge in his bowl looked up and gave him a small nod before turning his attention back.

Draco took a mouth full of porridge, "What are you reading?"

Blaise folded the papers in his hands, "Nothing, just checking my potions homework." He took a bite of the bread that was lying in the plate in front of him.

"Isn't it Sunday?" Draco asked. Now Pansy had too turned towards the two as well as Crabbe and Goyle.

"Yeah I know but…" he was cut off in the middle of the explanation when they heard the flaps of wings. All the students sitting in the great hall looked up and saw thousands of owls fly in the great hall, mails.

Draco however, kept looking at his food until an owl of light brown color landed in front of him and with a small wrapped box in its mouth and a letter tied to its leg. The owl dropped the present on the table and extended its leg for Draco to untie the paper.

After the owl's leg was free it flew away, taking a piece of bread, from Blaise's plate, with it. Draco shook his head lightly seeing that his friend was lost in the news paper not caring about his food.

He unfolded the paper in his hands,

_Draco, _

_This is to inform you that your mother and I are going on a vacation so we are sorry that you will not be returning home in any of the holidays this year._

_I hope you enjoy the sweets I have sent for you._

_Your father._

Draco re read the paper in his hands and slammed his fist upon the table angrily only to cry out in pain afterwards.

Pansy gave him a concerned look, "What's wrong sweetie pie?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

Draco waved his hand to shut her up but she caught his injured hand and gave it a small squeeze making Draco to cry out in pain. She let go instantly and looked at him apologetically, "I didn't me…"

Draco looked at her for a few seconds before saying with clenched teeth, "Just shut up." He than took the wrapped box of sweets that his father had sent him and opened it. There were a few candies inside but they were his favorite. He placed one in his mouth and turned to Blaise who was flipping through the pages of the newspaper.

Sensing Draco's eyes upon him, Blaise looked up at his face then at his neglected breakfast bowl, "You finished?"

Draco gave a nod and stood up, "Let's go outside, in the grounds."

Blaise stood up too, placing the papers on the table, "Sure." As the two took a step, Pansy grabbed Draco's sleeve.

"Where are you going honey bunch?" She asked innocently running her hand through his blond hair.

Draco made a face but made no attempt to stop her, "Outside."

"Maybe I can come too." She wondered out loud.

"Maybe you can just stay here." Blaise replied. She narrowed her eyebrows at her then turned to Draco who took a step away from her, "Let's go."

Goyle and Crabbe were also standing looking at each other, waiting for his answer.

"Ok." Draco sighed and tugged his hand away from Pansy's grasp; she started looking at him with wide eyes. He gave a stern glance before turning his back towards the group and walking off, towards the gates of the great hall.

They were passing through the corridors towards the main gate of the school when Draco suddenly stopped.

Blaise ignored him and walked past him but the others stopped too.

"What?" he turned around and asked when they made no attempt to resume their walk. Draco moved his eyes from the spot where he was looking and pointed in the direction where there was a crowd of students, shouting excitedly. "Let's check it out."

"It's only a notice board." Blaise pointed out, "If it's something important they will tell us about it in our common room. Why waste our time?"

Draco looked at him for a minute then gave the crowd a judgmental look before resuming his walk in the direction of the gates. Blaise gave him a small smile when he walked past him and started leading the way again. The three also started following them.

Pansy pulled Draco's sleeve, "It's almost lunch time."

Draco opened his eyes slowly and looked around. They were still sitting under the shade of a tree; Pansy was leaned over him while Crabbe and Goyle were eating something. He moved his head to the other side and saw that Blaise was writing something on a piece of a paper. He shook his head lightly and cleared his throat to gain the attention of the group, "you guys wanna go inside?'

Before any one could answer Pansy stood up and dusted her skirt then held out her hand for Draco, "Yeah."

Draco ignored her hand and stood up himself. He signaled Goyle and Crabbe to stand then looked at Blaise who was still writing on the page, Draco cleared his throat again.

"I'll catch up." Blaise responded not looking up from his page. It seemed like his whole attention was focused on what he was doing.

Draco told the portrait the password and it opened to reveal the Slytherin's common room. He walked inside and looked around to find that his usual seat was taken by a first year kid. He grabbed his collar and pushed him from above the chair and onto the floor. He kicked the boy to move him away from his path and sat down on the soft chair. He rested his head in a comfortable position and closed his eyes. His legs extended in front of him. Remembering that he had transfiguration homework, he cursed the teacher and opened his eyes slowly. Just as he opened his book and a paper to do his assignment, he was forced to look up when he heard Goyle's voice.

"Draco, look at this."

Draco looked up and saw him holding a piece of paper in his extended hand. He snatched it from him and started reading the note that was signed by the head of their house, Snape.

_Students of seventh year,_

_This is to enlighten you that Hogwarts is sending two of its seventh year students (probably a boy and a girl) to other schools (magical as well as non-magical) and places for research and investigations. Once the students have been decided by the head master they won't be able to back out so, who ever is interested in it please tell me your names after giving it a thought first. More information will be provided to you afterwards. _

_The head of Slytherin's house,_

_Snape._

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter… I'll try my best and update ASAP!!!

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**CHAPTER 2:**


	2. Agreed

**CHAPTER 2: Agreed  
**

"Hermione!" the bushy haired girl just ignored the calls that were directed to her and walked towards the transfiguration classroom. She knew that she was a bit early but she wanted to get away from Ron.

"Herm…" She narrowed her eyes and turned around. She saw that Ronald Weasely was running towards her as fast as he could. Seeing her turn around he stopped running and looked into the brown eyes of Hermione. He smiled at her, "I thought you were never gonna talk to me." He than started taking big step towards her.

"I am _not _talking to you Ronald." She said firmly.

"But come on, just listen to me." He stopped in front of her and placed a hand over her shoulder. "I _did want_ to come yesterday but you see…"

"Oh forget it Ron. You have missed three of our meetings in a row." She pointed out, "And you always come to me the next day with an excuse." She moved his hand from above her shoulder.

Ron and Hermione were in their last year at Hogwarts and Hermione had decided that to get good marks in their NEWT`s this year, to get good jobs after they leave the school, they should arrange a day on which Harry, Ron and she would go down to the lake and study the whole day. As the school has recently been started so, Ron and Harry thought that it was a burden for them to study this much. Hermione always reminded them a day before that they _had _to come but Harry and Ron had never showed up.

"You see, Harry was feeling a bit sick so we had to go the hospital wing."

"Harry was what?" Hermione asked again. Then she looked around and saw that Harry wasn't with them, "How is he?"

"He's fine now." Ron smiled inwardly seeing that she was buying his lame excuse. Seeing a worried look on her face he ran a hand through his red hair, "really, he's fine now."

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, "He's not admitted in the hospital wing, is he?"

Ron smiled at her, "No Hermione, he just had a little pain in his head." He stopped then took a deep breath, "You know, like he used to have when you-know-who was alive. So um… we thought it was better to show it to someone."

"Why didn't you go straight to Dumbledore?" She questioned.

"He was away, might have returned by now." Ron answered then looked at her dubiously, "Am I forgiven?"

Hermione shook her head lightly and turned around but not before saying, "Not that easily." Ron caught a glimpse of a smile forming on her face.

Ron looked at her leaving back for a minute before deciding to follow her and walking by her side, "Why?" he complained. "What do I have to do to claim your forgiveness?"

Half of what Ron had told Hermione was a lie but the other half was true, Harry did have pain in his forehead and they did went to Dumbledore but not to the hospital wing.

They took a turn and after taking a few steps were standing in front of Transfiguration classroom. There were a few Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, they had a class with them. Ron looked around and after seeing that not many people were there said to Hermione, "I'll be back in a second with my bag." And left her, running towards the corridor from where they had come from.

Hermione waited for the two of her friends for a minute even after the teacher had called them inside. Deciding that they were going to show up late, she walked inside. McGonagall looked at her and asked, "Where are to other two?" Hermione looked embarrassedly down at the ground and said sofly, "I don't know."

The teacher nodded and gestured for her to sit down on her seat. She took their usual seat in the middle of the line.

After whole five minutes the door of the classroom opened and a panting Ron and Harry appeared from behind it. McGonagall glared at them for a few seconds but said nothing other then telling them to sit on their seats.

The lecture was rather boring for Ron and Harry but Hermione was somehow engulfed in it, listening to everything the teacher was saying and answering every question that she was asking. It seemed as though she was the only one listening to her.

"So, any questions related to the topic?" McGonagall asked and looked around. When nobody raised a hand she continued, "Good. Now, as you may have read notice on the notice board that two students from the school are going to travel some places for probably research on something. And you may also know that once the students have been selected, there is no going back. You have to make the decision thoughtfully." She paused, "Anyone from my house who wants to give his/her name please tell me about it after the classes. I will come to your common room." She took a breath before continuing, "Your House teacher will also come to your common room." She said to the Hufflepuffs. Her eyes then fell upon Ron and Harry, "You three, meet me after class."

Soon the class was over and the students started to leave the class until Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones standing there alone. They walked up to the headmistress, she looked up from the book that she was holding, "I am sorry but due to your late arrival I have to take five points from your house." She nodded at Hermione, "And I was just thinking that maybe anyone of you was interested in going." She looked at their faces, "The decision of choosing the students will be on the head master but as you three are the most active ones in my house I thought I better suggest it." The three looked at each other, "Take your time, I am not forcing you. You may leave now." She said and returned to the book.

Seeing that they were not going to get their teacher's attention anytime soon, they turned around and left the class room.

Once outside, Harry took a breath "I am going to give my name."

"Me too." Ron agreed, the two then looked at Hermione who was lost in her thoughts, "What about you Herms?" he asked.

"I am not quite sure." She said honestly.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm, "Come on Hermione, if you get selected… its going to be so much fun."

"And you can do your research or whatever. Don't you want to know about other schools history and about muggles?" Ron asked.

"I know all about their history." She said, "I have to think about it." She said hesitantly, looking into space.

Harry let go of her arm, "Wouldn't it be fun?" he asked once again.

"I'll miss the exams."

"Oh for marlin's sake, can't you forget about them?" Harry asked.

"Ok, ok. I'll also give my name." Hermione said and the two smiled.

"Now we're talking." Ron slapped her back, encouragingly.


	3. Hesitations

**CHAPTER 3: Hesitations  
**

"Look Herms," Ron tried again, "There is no need for you to afraid about it."

"I'm not afraid Ron. It's just that…" she sighed and looked up from the book that was placed on the table in front of her. She, Ron and Harry were sitting in the library in there free period which they had together every week. She had told them that she was still _thinking _about giving her name to McGonagall. She wasn't sure that she wanted to go and waste her time rather than studying but the two boys weren't giving up.  
"Look," she looked straight in Ron's eyes, "I am having these feelings that something will go wrong so I have to be cautious."

"Oh come on," Ron laughed humorlessly, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"He's right Hermione, Dumbledore has it all planed." Harry pointed out, "He'll be there for us. Nothing can go wrong."

"What's so wrong with me not giving my name?" Hermione was getting irritated by them. Why were they pushing her so hard on giving her stupid name for some stupid travelling with some stupid partner?

Ron and Harry shared a look and Hermione would have been blind if she hadn't noticed the gleam of worry reflect in Ron's eyes. Harry on the other hand had started drumming his fingers on the wooden table, looking around trying to find something of his interest. Hermione sensed the tension growing between the two of them.

"There is nothing wrong with you not giving your name but…" Harry started but stopped. He shouldn't be the one to tell her that. No, not when it was all Ron's plan.

"But what Harry?" Hermione asked impatiently. She looked at the grandfather clock hanging on the wall opposite to where they were sitting. The free period was about to end in fifteen minutes.

"Look, we just want you to have some fun. Just let us know if you decide to give your name." Ron stood up and gestured Harry to do the same. "Keep in mind that they will not accept the names after today so, please." With that Ron started walking towards the exit. Harry however took his time to place his homework book back in his bag.

He looked at Hermione apologetically, "It's just that after the transfiguration period when you said that you'll give your name, Ron became _too _excited and," he stopped to look at her expressions. She wasn't looking at him but at the book in front of her. However, Harry was quite sure that she was listening to him attentively so he went on, "Well, after you left for your class, Ron pulled me back in McGonagall's office and told her that the _three _of us were going to giver her names."

Hermione looked up at him, surprised, "What?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he gave her your name."

"Ronald Weasely." Hermione hissed, "What's _wrong_ with him?" She placed her head in her hands. Harry walked up to her side and patted her back, trying to comfort her. "No wonder I was having bad feelings about It." she moaned.

"He was just too sure that you had made up your mind." Harry said in defense to his other friend.

"She said there was no going back. How am I going to give the exams _now_?" She looked up at his face. "I don't _want _to go."

"Hermione please." Harry pleaded, "You can always go to McGonagall and tell her what happened, you are not selected yet. But," He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it a little. "But first consider it. If not for me, not for own yourself but please for Ron. He was just too excited."

"But…"

"See you in the common room, Hermione." And with that he turned around and left her.

Hermione moaned, she didn't want to go on research and she also didn't want Ron to get hurt. Were her studies more important to her or her friendship with Ron?

She placed her head on the table, the book open in front of her. She knew that she was the best in her year and would get any job she wanted without giving the NEWT exams but that didn't matter, she wanted to give them.

Someone cleared their throat, "I never thought you'd sleep reading a book…"

Hermione groaned and sat up straight. She knew that voice perfectly well and the person the voice belonged to was the last man she wanted to see right now.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione hissed looking into his grey eyes.

He just shrugged and sat on the chair in front of her, his one elbow resting on the back of chair as he stared back in her amber brown eyes, "It's not like you own the library mudblood even though you've read all the books around here." He raised an eyebrow when Hermione showed no response other than narrowing eyebrows.

"Tell me, is that book _that _boring that you slept?" Malfoy asked, "You should thank me."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She _should _thank him for making her life a living hell and always showing up on bad times and ruining her mood.

"If I didn't arrive, the book would have drowned with your drooling." He smiled self satisfied when Hermione moaned at his sick joke. "You know, I never thought that you snored _that _loudly."

"I _wasn't _sleeping Malfoy."

"Yeah whatever." Malfoy didn't seem much interested in the topic anymore. He leaned closer and rested both of his elbows on the table. His face serious now, "Tell me, Is Potter going to give his name for the research?"

"What's it to you?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I'm gonna beat that _Potter_." Malfoy spoke Harry's last name grudgingly, "I'm gonna get selected, not him." He gave a small chuckle.

"I'm not gonna give that information to you." Hermione looked at him with a small smile. She knew that Malfoy would get pissed off if she didn't tell him and a pissed off Malfoy was better than the sarcastic one.

"If Potter is giving his name that means that the Weasely is too." He ignored her, "Are you?"

Hermione eyebrows pulled together as her expressions changed thoughtful. She wasn't sure yet.

"I always knew you were the jolting one. You're not tough, that's the problem." Malfoy shook his head lightly, "But that's fine. If I was right about you, I might be right about Potter."

He stood up from the seat in one swift movement and looked at her, "See you later scaredy cat." He chuckled. "Cat, that's funny." He said to himself before turning around and leaving Hermione.

_Is he right? Am I really not that tough to go on a small research? Am I scared? _Hermione shook her head. She knew better than to think about Malfoy's comments. He was always like that, _wrong._ That's what he was. He was wrong and Hermione knew that. _I'll show him who the scared one is._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

A/N: Yeah so it took me a while to update. I hope that you guys liked the chapter. I'll try to update soon. Any suggestions, remarks or comments about the story so far?? Feel free to review, everyone. And thanks for reading and staying with me so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: **

Hermione was too fed up by Draco's comments. She didn't give it another thought and stood up. Who was he to call her a 'scaredy cat'? He had no right.

Her free period still had a few minutes left. She walked straight to McGonagall's office. She knocked at the door and when she was permitted inside, she walked in. Her transfiguration teacher had her nose buried behind a big book. When she heard Hermione's footsteps, she looked up and raised her eyebrows questioningly, "Yes miss Granger?"

"Uh… Professor?" She cleared her throat before continuing, "I wanted to give my name among the research students."

"Mr Weasely informed me about that." McGonagall said and looked at her wall clock. She stood up from the chair and looked at Hermione for a brief second, "If you don't have farther matters to discuss, I'll be off. The head master wants to see me."

"Yes of course, Professor." Hermione said and the teacher walked passed her leaving her alone in the room.

She had almost forgotten about her next class when she heard the bell ring indicating that her free period was over.

"Thanks God you're not mad at me Hermione." Ron smiled at her and sat down next to her while Harry settled down beside Ron. "Harry said you were angry."

Hermione ignored him and continued to stare in the forward direction where their house teacher was standing writing down the names of the people who were given her their names.

"You too Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall asked surprised and Hermione looked at Neville. She had never thought that even Neville would give his name for the researching. Maybe Malfoy was right; she was scared. Hermione shook her head. She wasn't scared, no way. Hadn't she just proven that by giving her name to McGonagall?

"uh… Hermione?" She heard Harry's voice and turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to give your name just because of us." Harry had given it a lot of thought and it sure felt bad forcing his friend to do something.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was getting sick by people thinking that she couldn't handle a little adventure. She didn't say anything and just turned away from him just as they heard their professor clear her throat.

McGonagall adjusted her spectacles, "No going back. Any changes should be made before dinner time today. After that…" She looked at each one of them in the eyes. "Have a nice time." Then she turned around to leave the common room.

"That was quick." Ron announced and stood up. He was feeling uncomfortable and Hermione knew it. He was thinking that it was his fault that she had given her name but he was wrong. It was because of Malfoy.

Hermione picked up her books from the table that was placed in front of her. She had completed the homework for tomorrow. Now all he needed was a little time alone. She didn't even glance back at Ron or Harry as she walked towards the girls` dormitory.

"Man, she's angry." Ron whispered to Harry as he opened his bag and took out the potion's book.

"Yeah." Harry said inattentively. He didn't want to be involved in their matters.

* * *

"Come down for dinner, Hermione." She heard Ginny's voice. Maybe Ron had sent her. She sighed.

Hermione had given it a lot of thought. It wasn't Ron's fault neither was it Harry's. It was her own decision and she had made it. She wanted to show everyone that she was brave enough to handle it. On the other hand, there were a lot of people in the seventh year. Who said that she'd have to go? No way will the head master choose her from so many people but at least they'll all remember that she had given her name.

She walked out of the dormitory and out of the common room.

The great hall was full as usual. Students were having Dinner.

She spotted Harry and Ron and started walking towards them. There was a little room on Harry's side. She squeezed herself into the space.

"Nice of you to join us Hermione." Harry whispered to her.

She gave a small laugh, "Oh come on Harry, Shut up."

Harry smiled and patted her back. She was just like his younger sister.

* * *

Draco looked at Harry as he patted his mud blood's back. _I'll show that Potter boy!_

It was his time to gain fame. Snatch it away from perfect Potter if he had to. Everybody will soon praise him when he gets selected in the research team. He was hoping that the girl wouldn't be Pansy or she'll eat his head up.

He watched closely as the little Potter group talked and laughed. Why were they so happy now when they'd be crying tomorrow night?

His eyes met Hermione's and he looked away quickly. He didn't want his vision to get burnt by looking in the mud blood's eyes.

After just a second, he felt Hermione's eyes move away from him and he looked up again in the direction of the little group.

"Is something wrong Draco poo?" He was forced to fall back out of his thoughts when he heard Pansy's voice from beside him.

He looked at her and saw that she was looking at him fluttering her eye lashes. "What?"

"Aren't you going to finish your dinner?" She asked in her sick sugary voice making Draco gag. He looked down at the plate in front of him. The food inside it was untouched.

"The pumpkin juice is great Draco." Blaise spotted disgust in Draco's eyes and said to divert his attention away from Pansy.

Draco looked at his best friend and nodded, "I'm just not feeling like it."

"Nervous?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrow at Draco.

Draco gave a small laugh, "Why would I be nervous?"

Blaise smiled at Draco. Something was sure on his mind that he was keeping from him. If not the match then what?

Draco raised his eyebrow at him.

"The match?" Blaise asked doubtful.

* * *

A/N: okay so… I took my time to update and I know that the chapter is way too small with nothing in it but Hermione and Draco are coming closer to the selection day, no? Maybe in the next chapter?!

Please don't kill me guys.

Anyways… Reviews please?! Thanks.


End file.
